


Coffee, Muffins, and Tea

by fanaticaltrekkie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticaltrekkie/pseuds/fanaticaltrekkie
Summary: The Enterprise crew has some time off on shore leave, and Hoshi wants to use it to get to know T'Pol better





	Coffee, Muffins, and Tea

“All senior officers report to my office.”

T’Pol woke up to Captain Archer’s voice blaring from the intercom. She dressed quickly, then headed to Archer’s office.

On the way, she bumped into Trip Tucker, the ship's Chief Engineer. T'Pol had no interest in being his friend. He was cocky, arrogant, and thought he knew everything. The Commander constantly tried to elicit emotion from her, without success. Still, he was an excellent engineer. One to rival a Vulcan, though she would never tell him that.

“You excited for shore leave?” He said in his heavy southern drawl.

“Commander Tucker, I am a Vulcan. I do not experience ‘excitement’.”

“You mean you never get excited about anything? Not even, say, an undiscovered mineral?”

 “Commander, if this is your attempt at humor, I find it lacking.” T’Pol quickened her steps and entered the turbolift first.

As the turbolift swept into action, it was filled with an awkward silence. They reached their destination and started walking towards the Captain’s Office. T’Pol entered ahead of Trip and found Lieutenant Reed already awaiting them.

The meeting went quickly, and they found out that only half the crew could go on shore leave. Commander Tucker was not of that half and was disappointed when he found out.

“But Cap’n! Can’t you make an exception?” Trip pleaded.

 “Trip, I’m sorry, but I can’t make any exceptions. Besides, you went on the last shore leave, and the warp core still needs some repairs and upgrades. You can't go, end of story.” Captain Archer stood firm.

Dejected, Commander Tucker returned to his beloved warp core.

“Well T’Pol, what do you intend to do with your shore leave?” Captain Archer asked.

“I have a few research papers I intend to finish.” T’Pol replied.

“Good, good. Well, enjoy your shore leave.” Captain Archer smiled. “Dismissed.”

T’Pol returned to her quarters to get ready for shore leave. On her way there, she bumped into Hoshi Sato, the ships communications officer. “Ensign Sato.”

“Hello T’Pol! Are you going on shore leave?” Hoshi queried.

“Indeed. Were you chosen as well?”

“Yep! I’m going to try to learn at least two new languages while I’m there. What are you planning to do?”

“I intend to finish some research papers.”

“Oh. Research papers. I was hoping we could spend some time together, you know, get to know each other better.” Hoshi looked disappointed.

“If I finish my research papers in a timely fashion, then I may join you at some time.” T’Pol replied. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go pack.”

* * *

Ding!

 The lively sound of the doorbell sounded. T’Pol crossed the floor of the house she was staying in and opened the door. Hoshi stood outside fidgeting with her hands.

“You finished with those research papers?” Hoshi said.

“Yes, I have, Ensign.”

“Please, we’re on shore leave. Call me Hoshi.” “

As you wish, Hoshi.”

“Anyways, since you’re finished, do you want to go somewhere with me? Someplace where we can sit, eat, and talk preferably.”

“Since I promised a bit of my time, I observed a small café down the street from here. It seemed to be nice.”

“Alright! The café it is!”

* * *

 

They arrived at the café 10 minutes later.

After picking a small table outside, they each ordered a drink. T’Pol had her usual chamomile tea, and Hoshi ordered coffee with cream and sugar. They also ordered some muffins; blueberry for Hoshi and poppyseed for T’Pol. At first, T'Pol refused to get a muffin, but Hoshi wore her down until she did.

“It’s all part of the experience!” Hoshi argued.

“It is unnecessary for me to get a muffin. It is not practical to get something I do not want.” “Whatever. I’m getting you a muffin whether you like it or not. Would you like blueberry, chocolate chip, poppyseed, lemon, or plain?”

“…poppyseed.”

“Good. I’ll go order for us. Your usual chamomile tea?”

“Yes.” Hoshi walked to the counter to order. As she walked over, she looked triumphant. She came back laden with muffins, tea, and coffee.

An hour later, the muffins were long gone and the drinks had been refilled twice. The conversation they held covered a multitude of subjects. Things from the Vulcan language to the Suliban. A waitress came with their third refill as T’Pol finished telling the story of the ‘real’ first contact between Vulcans and Humans.

“…And so, my second foremother returned to Vulcan. She told the Vulcan Science Directorate that Mestral had died in the crash.”

 Hoshi was in awe. “Wow. How did the Vulcan’s know English, though? I mean, did they learn it before they arrived, or did they learn it as they communicated with the humans?”

 “The satellite that they were studying held enough information for them to learn.”

Hoshi looked at the clock. “Well, time flies when you’re having fun! It’s getting dark.”

 T’Pol looked thoughtful as she spoke. “Hoshi. What was the reasoning behind your wishing to spend time with me?”

Hoshi blushed. “Well, to tell the truth... I feel like you’re the only one who could ever truly understand how hard it is to be on the bridge, surrounded by people who don’t appreciate your talents. And because of that, I wanted to get to know you better, understand you a little bit more.” Hoshi fidgeted in her seat as she waited for T’Pol to respond. When T’Pol didn’t, Hoshi spoke instead. “I-I have to go now. I’m feeling tired. Goodnight!”

Before T’Pol could say anything, Hoshi jumped out of her seat and made a beeline for the door. T’Pol soon followed suit, rising out of her seat to chase Hoshi. T’Pol caught up with Hoshi and grabbed her arm to stop her.

When Hoshi turned to face T’Pol, tears were in her eyes.

“Hoshi, I didn’t hurt you by grabbing your arm, did I? If so, it was not intentional.”

 “No, T’Pol, you didn’t. I’m just being sensitive.” Hoshi wiped the tears that had formed and chuckled. “I suppose that I’m really overreacting and being ‘illogical.’”

“No, not at all, Hoshi. I feel that it is in both of our best interests to know that I understand what you said at the café and share your feelings. It seems that there is a stronger bond between us than before.” T’Pol said these words with underlying emotion. “I also want you to know that I would not have accepted an invitation to go to the café had it been anyone buy you. I appreciate all that you have said and done tonight. And to use a human expression, ‘I would not have traded it for the world.’”

“If there is no objection from you, Hoshi, I would like to escort you back to the house I am staying in.”

Hoshi agreed wholeheartedly, and the two started to walk back. Before their retreating figures slipped into the gloom, their hands could be seen intertwined.


End file.
